Rêveur
by Symbelmine
Summary: Como decía mi padre, un litro de sangre cuesta más que un barril de oro.


Hola, cupcakes :3

Este fic participa en el **Reto #61: Quotes de series, vol. 1.** del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.** No sé en que momento se me ocurrió escribir sobre el chico este del violín xD

* * *

 _Nada, nada me pertenece. Todo es propiedad exclusiva del asesino serial más buscado de la literatura, George R. R. Martin. La frase es de la megafamosa serie "Los Soprano"._

* * *

 **Rêveur**

El día se levantaba gris y plomizo, un rastro de viento errático balanceaba las ramas de los árboles en el Bosque de los dioses, o al menos lo que podía ver de él. La Fortaleza Roja aún no despertaba, solo se escuchaban lejanos los sonidos de los primeros sirvientes que llegaban al castillo para sus deberes diarios.

Ya no era tan desesperante como en sus primeros días, ahora no se quejaba tanto. Todo había comenzado con su fallida rebelión y con la decisión del rey Aerys I de dejarle vivir. Recordó, lleno de una estúpida angustia, que ese día había pensado que era mejor morir de un buen hachazo antes que ser obligado a residir con el enemigo. Pero el rey había heredado mucho del paciente y erudito carácter de su padre, Daeron El Bueno, y en lugar de permitirle una rápida muerte le otorgo un palacio como celda de captura.

—Estúpido, estúpido —dijo con tristeza, observando el sol que remontaba con lentitud el horizonte, desparramando rayos dormidos sobre el mar color humo que había debajo.

Un día, cinco años atrás, había creído que él podía llegar a dirigir ese gran reino, cimentarlo sobre las viejas amistades de su padre y su tío. Era un niño tonto, por eso las sedas, el mármol y las piedras preciosas le servían de grilletes.

¿Cómo iba él a luchar contra los sueños? Ah, sí, los sueños le habían hecho cruzar el mar; sobre todo aquel donde un hombre fiero llevaba colgada una capa de la guardia real. Duncan. Ahora había vuelto a soñar con él, con su capa blanca y con el verdadero rey al que iba a servir.

«Fuiste un idiota al pensar que iba ser tuyo. Él no le pertenece a alguien». No, solo había soñado con Duncan porque su intervención, junto a la del niño que un día sería rey, iba a traer de vuelta a los dragones. Si todo iba bien, claro.

«Los sueños no mienten». Años antes, cuando era un niño, también se había levantado triste al soñar con la muerte de sus hermanos mayores. Lo horrible era levantarse triste por su propia muerte.

—Inevitable —susurró, cerrando la ventana y encaminándose a la puerta—. Al menos de esta manera el destino de todos se asegura.

Al salir de la habitación, dos guardias lo flaquearon de inmediato y no se apartaron de su lado en ningún momento. Ya no se molestaba si quiera en tratar de evadirlos, cinco años era tiempo más que suficiente para dejar pasar a un segundo plano algo tan normal como la privacidad. Era un prisionero, los prisioneros no se esconden nunca, siempre tienen un ojo vigilante sobre ellos.

Caminó despacio, retrasando la entrada a la sala del trono todo lo que pudo. Dentro suyo seguía pensando en sus sueños, en la necesidad que despertaban ellos por cambiar el curso de las cosas. Cuando había soñado con el huevo eclosionando en Murosblancos, había tomado literalmente las imágenes. Con la experiencia adquirida, se daba cuenta de que el huevo era Egg y su eclosión no era más que el descubrimiento de su identidad a manos de los presentes, aunque estuviera rodeado de los más grandes traidores a la corona. Ese pequeño detalle había sido el detonante para descubrir la simbología de sus visiones.

Soplaba algo de frío entre los patios abiertos de la fortaleza. Se acercaba, acechante e imparable, un invierno breve y crudo que dejaría con hambre al reino. Otro de sus sueños, como de Duncan y el dragón que había caído sobre él.

Duncan al provocar la muerte de Baelor Lanzarota y adoptar a Aegon como escudero, abría el paso para que la línea de sucesión cambiará. La heredera del poder de Daenys la soñadora y el valor de jinete dragón de su hermano, sería la bisnieta del chiquilllo.

Dragones, dragones de verdad. Cosa que solo ocurriría si Aegon continuaba a salvo, si obtenía por completo el poder.

—¿Daemon? —Nadie nunca utilizaba ese tono con él, un tono de sorpresa que parecía complacido de verle.

Giró sobre sus talones para ver en frente suyo a un muchacho de unos diecisiete años observarle expectante. Tenía el cabello rubio platino muy liso, pero corto sobre los hombros, el emblema que llevaba sobre las ropas negras era un dragón con cuatro cabezas, dos de cada lado. A pesar de tener la constitución de un adulto, algo en sus ojos índigo dejaba traslucir una emoción infantil.

—¿Daemon? —volvió a preguntar, entrelazando sus manos en un gesto de súplica extraño.

—Sí.

Lo conocía, estaba seguro. Esa pose desgarbada, más propia del pueblo llano, y ese comportamiento desinhibido le traían una remembranza que no podía situar bien.

—Oh, dioses. —De pronto ya no estaba alegre, sino incómodo—. Soy Aegon.

—Ah, sí. Aegon hijo de Maekar.

Aunque había estado pensando mucho tiempo en él, ya no le reconocía. El niño que una vez lo hiciera arrestar y que suponía la supervivencia de la casa Targaryen, estaba en ese momento tan lejano como cualquier otro de sus parientes. Presente en su mente, pero no en su vida cotidiana, su encuentro se convertía en una total anormalidad al protocolo establecido.

—Bueno, fue un placer verte.

Aegon hizo una pequeña inclinación y se marchó, tomando el mismo camino por el que él había venido.

Esperaba, no sin algo de miedo, que no fuera la última vez que se vieran.

…

En aquella ocasión el chico no iba solo. Duncan iba tras él y el príncipe Maekar a su lado, quien volteo la mirada al verlo cerca en el pasillo. Los dos amigos en cambio le miraron, Duncan con saña y Aegon con sus ojillos brillantes diciendo hola. Pasó de largo, huyéndole a una posible intervención. Sus guardias saludaron brevemente a los príncipes y al caballero antes de seguirle de nuevo.

Había pasado casi un mes y la incomodidad continuaba, el destino que le había unido a esos dos jugaba en su contra. Mientras menos tuviese que verlos, menos presión sentiría por cambiarlo todo. «Igual no te van a creer si les dices que morirán tratando de eclosionar un huevo de dragón».

Los guardias le alcanzaron en el rellano de un balcón. En otra ocasión —cinco años antes, cuando tenía ganas de hacerlo— la oportunidad hubiera sido la perfecta para escapar; solo que ya estaba domesticado para no huir aunque la correa faltara. Más que el castillo, su prisión era el intenso bombardeo de premoniciones que cargaba encima.

—Daemon. —Esta vez fue Duncan, no Aegon, el que le llamó desde atrás.

Si hubiera querido, le habría pedido que se fuera. Continuaba siendo una importante figura a pesar de su caída en desgracia.

—¿Si? —preguntó al mirarlos.

—¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo? —La sorpresa evidente en Aegon le descolocaba, ¿acaso no sabían todos donde estaba él?

—Sí. Desde que ayudaste a capturarme he estado donde Brynden me dejó.

—Creí que te habían colgado o algo, nadie me había dicho nada de ti.

Por un momento pareció que el chico de verdad hubiera estado decepcionado al saberlo muerto. Duncan, por su parte, le miraba con detenimiento, como corroborando su existencia.

—El rey nunca mencionó que había sido de ti. El príncipe Maekar solo dijo que se hizo lo más justo…

—Lo más justo hubiera sido mi cabeza ¿A que sí, Duncan? —el hombre se sonrojo con modestia, seguía conservando todo el aspecto y el comportamiento de un caballero de provincia.

—Es lo más lógico, ¡levantaste una rebelión! —contestó el muchacho, elevando sus manos en un gesto dramático más propio del rey Aerys que del príncipe Maekar—. Yo creí que te enjuiciarían frente a la ciudad, te apedrearían y esas cosas. No que te dejarían vivir en la fortaleza roja y presentarte en la corte.

—Como decía mi padre, un litro de sangre cuesta más que un barril de oro —dijo sin ánimo—. Valgo más vivo que muerto. Mientras tu padre me tenga en su poder, mi tío no podrá coronar a mi hermano y levantar otra rebelión. Soy la moneda de cambio para la paz. Si se hubiera derramado mi sangre, el reino entero habría sangrado conmigo.

Los guardias, espectrales como siempre, ni si se inmutaron por la declaración. Solo cambiaron sus piraron con pesadez, como si esperaran algo como eso, un momento en el que dejara de ser un rehén tan obediente y sumiso.

—Oh, no lo había pensado de esa manera —Aegon parecía genuinamente sorprendido—. Y yo que empezaba a creer que mi padre de repente era mejor persona.

—No deberías hablar así de la Mano del Rey —le reprendió Duncan.

—Todos dicen lo mismo de él.

—Todos no son sus hijos, ni están dentro del palacio real. —Entonces la atención del hombre había dejado de lado a su pequeño protegido y se centraba en él—. La última vez fuiste muy amable conmigo y…

—Te trajimos una bota —dijo Aegon, emocionado, rectificándose un momento después—, un par, quiero decir.

Un paquete de tela basta fue puesto en sus manos antes de ver a los dos amigos despedirse con brevedad y alejarse entre palabras bajas, que contenían tantas sonrisas de Aegon y una cantidad innumerable de gruñidos disgustados de Duncan que le preocupó ser una molestia para ambos.

Más tarde, cuando destapó el paquete, solo y silencioso en su cuarto, comprendió la preocupación del caballero. No era una simple tela lo que le habían entregado, era una capa mullida, un par de botas nuevas y el anillo que solía llevar el príncipe en su índice durante las ceremonias.

«Quieren que escape» comprendió de inmediato. Solo debía ponerse los utensilios que le enviaban y cubrirse bien. Si mostraba el símbolo de la Mano del Rey a cualquier caballerizo o soldado le dejarían pasar, estaría al otro lado del Bosque Real para cuando se dieran cuenta de su huida. Nadie culparía al pequeño ni a su guardia, en primer lugar porque ambos habían ayudado a capturarlo en otra ocasión y, en segundo, por qué ninguno tenía motivos para hacerlo.

La tentación le hizo observar el mundo que se aglomeraba más allá de su ventana, donde moría otro día gris, asomo de otoño y comienzo de invierno. Podía irse y encontrar a su familia antes de que la nieve llegara, entonces no le perseguirían más, sería libre. Luego las imágenes de los sueños volvieron.

Irse significaba dar pie a una guerra, tentar al destino y evitar que las cosas salieran bien para el mundo. Aegon podía morir y trastocar los planes que ya el destino había trazado ¿Y si la noche oscura llegaba y no había dragones para combatirla? ¿Y si le quitaba al mundo la última oportunidad de tener magia, de hacerla algo más que el medio para destruirse entre naciones?

Envolvió todo de nuevo y lo escondió bajo la cama. No saldría de allí vivo, nadie iría reclamar su cuerpo, pero tampoco nadie interrumpiría el curso natural del tiempo.


End file.
